(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a high-density vitreous carbon material having heat resistance, chemical resistance and no liquid and gas permeability, used in various industries, as well as to a process for producing said carbon material. More particularly, the present invention relates to a high-density vitreous carbon material having a sufficient thickness and a high density, as well as to a process for producing the same.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Vitreous (amorphous) carbon materials refer to carbon of no permeability obtained by carbonizing a thermosetting resin in an inert gas.
It has hitherto been thought that no vitreous carbon is obtained in a large thickness and a high density. The reason for such thinking has been that the phenolic or furan resin conventionally used as a starting material for vitreous carbon, when carbonized, produces small bubbles caused by the gas generated, allowing the resulting vitreous carbon to have a low density and, when the bubbles are produced in a very large amount, there occur breakage and deformation of resin.